User Groups
='User Groups'= 'Alteran' The Alterans were the first evolution of humanity. They would eventually split into two factions: the Ancients and the Ori. *'Ancients:' The Ancients, also known as the Gate Builders or Anquietas in their language, were those Alterans who left their home galaxy for the Milky Way galaxy and seeded it with life. They are one of the most advanced races known to have existed, having evolved for millions of years prior to the present day and reaching their level of technology long before humanity evolved on Earth. They are best known as the builders of the Stargates, Atlantis, and Destiny. Most of them have Ascended to a higher plane of existence with near infinite knowledge and power. *'Ori:' The Ori (pronounced or-eye) were the first evolution of humanity, along with the Ancients. Originally known as the Alterans, they later learned how to ascend and used their knowledge and power as a justification and a means to demand the worship of mortal beings, when they learned such worship increases the power of ascended beings. 'Asgard' The Asgard were a benevolent, extremely advanced race from the Ida galaxy that visited Earth on many occasions, giving rise to Norse mythology. They were once part of the Alliance Of Four Races. This alliance included themselves, the Ancients, the Nox, and the Furlings. *'Æsir:' The Æsir are the main contingent of Asgard, who either remained in their home galaxy of Ida, or who inhabit various locations in the Milky Way Galaxy. *'Vanir:' The Vanir, also known as the Lost Tribe, are a group of Asgard in the Pegasus galaxy that live inside powerful and resilient battle suits. 'Jaffa' The Jaffa are an offshoot of humanity, genetically engineered by the Goa'uld. They have an abdominal pouch which serves to incubate larval Goa'uld. The infant Goa'uld provides strength, longevity, and good health, at the cost of supplanting the Jaffa's natural immune system, making them dependant on the Goa'uld for more symbiotes. The Jaffa have a warrior culture and form the armies of the Goa'uld. *'Free Jaffa Nation:' Following the victory at Dakara in which both the System Lords and the Replicators were defeated, the Rebel Jaffa were united as never before, and they set about the task of building a new Jaffa Nation. The holy ground of Dakara became the new homeworld for free Jaffa, and there a great city was erected. From their new homeworld they planned to expand outward into the galaxy. **'Free Jaffa:' Those Jaffa whom are now free from the rule of the Goa'uld System Lords. **'Hak'tyl:' The Hak'tyl resistance is a group of female Jaffa who belonged to Moloc. When Moloc decreed that only male Jaffa would survive, Ishta, one of Moloc's high priestesses, organized an underground movement to spirit infant girls to Hak'tyl. After learning of SG-1, they approached the Tau'ri, seeking an alliance. The Tau'ri offered them Tretonin as a way of being free of the Goa'uld symbiotes. Though it was difficult at first, the Hak'tyl were convinced to take the tretonin. **'Sodan:' The Sodan are a sect of Jaffa who rebelled against their "god" over five-thousand years ago. **'Illac Renin:' The Illac Renin were a group of Jaffa that believed in the teachings of Origin being presented by the Ori. The name for the group originates from the Ancient language and means "Kingdom of the Path." **'Loyalist Jaffa:' Those Jaffa who have remained loyal, or who have been brainwashed into becoming loyal again, to their "Gods". 'Character Templates' *Jaffa First Prime - 33 PP *Jaffa Guard - Variable PP *Jaffa Prime - 22 PP *Jaffa Officer - 16 PP *Jaffa Warrior - 09 PP *Jaffa High Priest - 06 PP *Jaffa Priest - 03 PP *Free Jaffa Nation Leader Of The High Council - 08 PP *Free Jaffa Nation Member Of The High Council - 06 PP *Sodan Warrior Training - 16 PP *Sodan Leader - 24 PP *Basic Jaffa - 10 PP 'Goa'uld' The Goa'uld (pronounced "Go-wah-oold") are a race of sentient parasitic beings that take over hosts. Several species can serve as hosts, including humans and Unas. They originated on the planet designated P3X-888. They are also extremely egomaniacal due to their genetic memory and the adverse mental effects of the Sarcophagus technology. Goa'uld means "god" in the Goa'uld language. *'Linvris:' The Linvris are a group of Goa'uld underlords who tried to overthrow the System Lords. *'System Lords:' The System Lords are the ruling class in the Goa'uld hierarchy, who function as the leadership of the Goa'uld Empire. *'Tok'ra:' The Tok'ra are a group of symbiotes who object to the ways of the Goa'uld and more specifically, the System Lords, deriving their name from the Goa'uld words "tok", meaning "against" and the name of the Supreme System Lord Ra, who was killed by Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson on Abydos in 1995. Unlike the Goa'uld, the symbiotes only take volunteer hosts, often those who are sick or injured, and do not suppress their minds, allowing both entities full consciousness and control over the same body. 'Character Templates' *Ashrak - 193 PP *Goa'uld Underlord - 171 or 289 PP *Kull Warrior - 105 PP *Linvris Leader - 173 or 291 PP *Linvris Member - 172 or 290 PP *Supreme System Lord - 175 or 293 PP *System Lord - 174 or 292 PP *Tok'ra High Councilor - 02 PP *Tok'ra Scientist - 188 PP *Tok'ra Soldier - 188 PP *Tok'ra Spy - 188 PP *Tok'ra Supreme High Councilor - 03 PP 'Gadmeer' The Gadmeer, also spelled Gad-Meer, is a peaceful and technologically advanced sulfur-based reptillian species native to the Milky Way galaxy. The society of the Gadmeer is a peaceful and technologically advanced one that has lasted for over 10,000 years. Over a thousand years ago they were defeated by a superior power due to a lack of military technology and tactics, and thus their race apparently died out. To prevent their culture from vanishing they built a giant vessel which stored all their knowledge, including arts, mathematics and even the DNA samples of thousands of the plants and animals of their homeworld. This ship then searched for another world which would be similar to their original homeworld and over time it scanned many millions of planets. Ultimately it found a world called P5S-381 by Stargate Command, on which it performed a terraforming-like process so that the Gadmeer civilization could be reborn. It however turned out that the SGC had recently settled the Enkarans on this planet, which was the only known world reachable by Stargate on which the Enkarans could survive. Eventually, the planet was given to the Gadmeer, while the terraformer transported the Enkarans to their original home world. 'Human' Humans originated in a distant galaxy evolved into the Alterans, who later became the Ancients and the Ori. The Ancients later seeded the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies (probably more) with Humans, as both galaxies seemed to be devoid of sentient life. The Ori later created a new evolution of Humans that served as their worshipers. Humans were found to be good hosts for the parasitic Goa'uld who would take over control of the host's body. The Goa'uld spread humans across the Milky Way galaxy as they traveled. Human life forces are also the means of nourishment for the Wraith. *'Athosian:' The Athosians are a formerly technologically advanced-turned primitive human culture native to the Pegasus galaxy, from the planet Athos. They were the first race in Pegasus to be encountered by the Atlantis expedition in 2004. Mostly consisting of farmers, hunters and traders, they formed an alliance with the expedition after they helped them evacuate to Lantea after they were attacked by the Wraith. *'Aschen:' The Aschen (emphasis on the second syllable) are a human race who use biological weapons to defeat their enemies, often by stealth. that have developed technology centuries ahead of Earth. They are not explorers, and are , and who hesitant to travel outside their own Confederation. However, they are quite interested in increasing their knowledge about the rest of the galaxy. *'Genii:' The Genii are humans from a planet in the Pegasus galaxy. To other humans, they appear to be simple farmers, but this is a ruse to disguise their true nature: a technologically advanced military society. *'Lucian Alliance:' The Lucian Alliance is a coalition of former smugglers and mercenaries who have banded together to take advantage of the power vacuum left by the demise of the Goa'uld Empire. *'Satedan:' The Satedans are a race of humans native to the planet Sateda in the Pegasus Galaxy. Their civilization had advanced to a technological level comparable to Earth's 1940s. This made them a target for the Wraith, who wiped out the capital city. However, about 300 people managed to make it to the shelters west of the capital and later moved to other planets such as Belkan and Manaria. The planet Sateda has since been abandoned. *'Tau'ri:' Tau'ri is the term used by the inhabitants of the Milky Way to refer to Earth and human beings from Earth. The word means "first ones" or "those from the first world" in Goa'uld in the sense that human life began on Earth. While it originally applied to all human beings in the Milky Way, the term has come to apply specifically to the humans who were born on Earth, as the Stargate Program progressed and began to inflict more and more serious blows to the Goa'uld Empire. **'America, United States Of:' The United States of America (USA), commonly referred to as the United States (US), America, or simply the States, is a mostly capitalist, federal, presidential, constitutional, democratic, republic consisting of 50 states, 16 territories, a federal district (Washington, D.C.), and various overseas extraterritorial jurisdictions. Their chief of state is the President who is elected on four year terms. At the time of the discovery of the Stargate, the United States was militarily, economically, and politically one of the most powerful Tau'ri nation and its leadership of the Stargate Program gives it the greatest influence on Tau'ri interactions with alien races. The United States was the first to make contact with extraterrestrial human and alien civilizations and the first to develop an inter-stellar military capability, followed a few years later by the other four permanent members of the Earth-based United Nations Security Council. As of 2009, the United States possesses a majority of the existing Daedalus-class battlecruisers, giving them, by far, the most powerful Tau'ri starfleet. Only two of its planetary rivals, Russia and China, have attained comparable firepower. **'Australia, Commonwealth Of:' Australia officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country Earth in the Southern hemisphere, comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania, and numerous smaller islands. The Commonwealth Of Australia is the modern nation that has evolved originally from a British prison colony. The Australian government is a mostly capitalist, federal, parlamentary, constitutional monarchy with a monarch as its head of state, consisting of 06 states, 07 territories, and a capital named Canberra. **'Canada, Commonwealth Of:' Canada is a country on Earth, in North America, north of the United States. The nation of Canada is a mostly capitalist, federal, parlamentary, constitutional monarchy with a monarch as its head of state, consisting of 10 provinces, 03 territories, and a capital named Ottawa. **'China, People's Republic Of:' The People's Republic of China (Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó) is a large nation-state on Earth located in the eastern portion of the Asian continent. It is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.35 billion. The People's Republic Of China's government is a mostly communist/socialist hybrid, single-party, federal, dictatorial, republic with a president as its mostly cerimonial head of state, consisting 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing (China's capital), Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and two mostly self-governing special administrative regions (Hong Kong and Macau). The PRC also claims Taiwan – which is controlled by the Republic of China (ROC), a separate political entity – as its 23rd province, a claim controversial due to the complex political status of Taiwan and the unresolved Chinese Civil War. **'England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, & Wales, United Kingdom Of:' commonly known as the United Kingdom (UK) or Britain, is a sovereign state located off the north-western coast of continental Europe on the planet Earth. The country includes the island of Great Britain (a term sometimes loosely applied to the whole state), the north-eastern part of the island of Ireland, and many smaller islands. Northern Ireland is the only part of the UK that shares a land border with another state: the Republic of Ireland. Apart from this land border, the UK is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, with the North Sea in the east, the English Channel in the south and the Irish Sea in the west. The United Kingdom is a mostly capitalist, unitary, federal, parlamentary, devoluted, constitutional monarchy with a monarch as its head of state, consisting of 01 soveriegn nation, 03 semi-independent nations, 14 British overseas territories, 03 crown dependencies, and a capital named London. **'France, Republic Of:' France, officially the French Republic (République française), is a unitary semi-presidential republic in western Europe on Earth, south of United Kingdom, and the oldest historic ally of the United States of America. The French Republic is a mostly capitalist, unitary, federal, semi-presidential, constitutional, democratic, republic, consisting of 22 are in metropolitan France (21 are on the continental part of metropolitan France; one is the territorial collectivity of Corsica), five overseas regions, and a capital named Paris. **'Germany, Federal Republic Of:' Germany (Deutschland), officially the Federal Republic of Germany ( Bundesrepublik Deutschland), is a federal, parlamentary, constitutional, democratic, republic, in western-central Europe on Earth. The country consists of 16 states and its capital and largest city is Berlin. **'Israel, State Of:' Israel, officially the State of Israel (Hebrew: מְדִינַת יִשְׂרָאֵל‎, Medīnat Yisrā'el. Arabic: دولة إِسرائيل‎, Dawlat Isrāʼīl), is a country in Western Asia, on the south-eastern shore of the Mediterranean Sea. It shares land borders with Lebanon in the north, Syria in the northeast, Jordan and Palestine in the east, Egypt and the Gaza Strip on the southwest, and the Gulf of Aqaba in the Red Sea to the south, and it contains geographically diverse features within its relatively small area. In its Basic Laws Israel defines itself as a Jewish and Democratic State; it is the world's only Jewish-majority state. The State Of Israel is a mostly capitalist, unitary, federal, semi-presidential, constitutional, democratic, republic, consisting of six main administrative districts, known as mehozot (מחוזות; singular: mahoz) – Center, Haifa, Jerusalem, North, Southern, and Tel Aviv Districts, as well as the Judea and Samaria Area in the West Bank, and a capital named Jerusalem. **'Russian Federation:' Russia (Россия, Rossiya), also officially known as the Russian Federation (Российская Федерация, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya) is a country in Eastern Europe and Northern Asia, bordering the Arctic Ocean, between Europe and the North Pacific Ocean. It is the largest country on Earth in the world in terms of area. The nation of Russia is a mostly capitalist, federal, semi-presidential, constitutional, democratic, republic, consisting of 46 oblasts (provinces), 21 republics, 09 krais (territories), 04 autonomous okrugs (autonomous districts), 01 autonomous oblast (the Jewish Autonomous Oblast), 02 federal cities, and a capital named Moscow. The Russian Federation comprises 83 federal subjects. These subjects have equal representation—two delegates each—in the Federation Council. **'South Africa, Republic Of:' South Africa, officially the Republic of South Africa, is a country located at the southern tip of Africa. It has 2,798 kilometres (1,739 mi) of coastline that stretches along the South Atlantic and Indian oceans. To the north lie the neighbouring countries of Namibia, Botswana and Zimbabwe; to the east are Mozambique and Swaziland; within it lies Lesotho, an enclave surrounded by South African territory. South Africa is the 25th-largest country in the world by land area, and with close to 53 million people, is the world's 24th-most populous nation. The Republic Of South Africa is a mostly capitalist, federal, parlamentary, constitutional, democratic, republic, consisting of 09 provinces, and three capitals Pretoria (executive) Bloemfontein (judicial) Cape Town (legislative). The provinces are in turn divided into 52 districts: 8 metropolitan and 44 district municipalities. The district municipalities are further subdivided into 226 local municipalities. The metropolitan municipalities, which govern the largest urban agglomerations, perform the functions of both district and local municipalities. *'Tollan:' The Tollan were an advanced civilization encountered by Stargate Command, who possessed massive technological superiority over the Goa'uld. This had resulted in them being stubborn to the point of arrogance, believing any species with lesser technology than theirs to be inferior. Also, they generally preferred isolation from the rest of the galaxy, depending on their advanced defensive technologies to keep their homeworld, Tollana, safe from external threats. However, this reliance on a sheer tactical advantage and arrogance made one SG Team member note that the Tollan "do not think strategically". *'Traveler:' The Travelers are a technologically advanced race of spacefaring race of humans who decided to escape the Wraith by launching themselves into space, thereby making it impossible for them to be pinned down in one place. Over the ten-thousand years following the defeat of the Lanteans, they remained aboard their ships, landing as needed for supplies but otherwise keeping on the move. However, without a home base and with virtually no other advanced civilizations in the galaxy, they have been forced to improvise to maintain their fleet. As such, they cannot build new ships, and those that remain are often repaired using mismatched components and haphazard reconstruction. 'Ilempiri' The Ilempiri were a species that are human in appearance, but with a unique physiology that prevents them from becoming host to Goa'uld symbiotes. This presented the race with a distinct edge over the Goa'uld. But when the parasitic species learned of it they forced this race into subordination, and conceived the drug roshna. The entire race is addicted to the drug, which they must ingest on a regular basis in order to survive. It was the Ancients who modified the Ilempri to be resistant to certain Goa'uld technologies such as Zat's, and made them resistant to infestation. They are hopeful that an antidote to the drug will be discovered. One of them gave an SG Team member a sample to study in the hopes that one day his people may be freed from their subservience. 'Nakai' The Nakai are the first space-capable race encountered by Destiny expedition in one of the galaxies they visited. They first encountered the Tau'ri in 2009. Their average height seems to be comparable to humans. They are bipedal, like humans, but with digitigrade locomotion. They also have a pair of fish-like barbels on either side of their heads, beneath their eyes. Their eyes seem to glow or reflect large amounts of light. Physically, they appear to be somewhat weaker than humans, as an expedition member was able to overpower and strangle one without much effort. They communicate with each other in clicks and screeches. Based on their appearance and the ubiquity of water on their vessel, they may be an aquatic (or at least an amphibious) species. The atmosphere on their ships is comfortable for humans, so they are also clearly capable of breathing oxygen. They possess spaceships such as fighters and Hyperspace-capable motherships. They also possess technology that allows them to probe the minds of others. The device allows them to quickly learn basic information and understand the language of the probed being. It is likely they learned some English from an expedition member, allowing them to transmit messages in English, though they are apparently unable to speak it themselves. They keep prisoners restrained in water-filled tanks. 'Nox' The Nox are a peaceful and fairy-like humanoid people, capable of reviving the dead and rendering objects as large as their own city invisible that live on the planet Gaia. 'Ohne' In addition to breathing in the ocean, they can comfortably breathe on land, though it is possible they are more dependent on water breathing than air breathing. They have shown themselves to oppose the Goa'uld. One of their own, Omoroca, went to Earth to help foster a rebellion against Ra, though she was ultimately killed by Belus. Her mate, Nem, spent four thousand years alone before he discovered her fate. The race have a lifespan that lasts 5,000 years and their young reach maturity by the age of 200. Their society is divided into castes; the two primary ones being the Warrior caste and the Scholar caste though several lower castes do exist. 'Omeyocan' The Omeyocan, named after a Nahuatl Indian term for "place of duality", are an ancient alien species that warred with a group of evil exiled Goa'uld. Many of the race were killed in battle while the majority of their enemy were destroyed leaving only a single Goa'uld Queen called Coatlicue. The remaining members of the race would journey to Earth where they developed the Mayan, Aztec cultures. When the Goa'uld were enslaving Humanity, the Omeyocan created an enclave of worlds that would be free from the Stargate network and allow those civilizations to develop in peace. These worlds would develop into the Tollan, Orbanian, Yaxkin and Xalotan people. Many of the writings within the Omeyocan's pyramids matched that of the enigmatic Furling species; whether the Omeyocan are Furlings or are an automated system developed by them is not truly known. Unlike the Goa'uld, the Omeyocan did not make use of pyramids as landing platforms but rather as transportation devices for their Crystal Skull network. 'Reetou' The Reetou, also spelled Re'tu, are a mostly peaceful insect-like species from Reetalia who are phased 180 degrees outside of the human range, rendering them completely invisible to the un-aided eye and mostly immune to projectile weapons in our phase. They are however vulnerable to Transphase Eradication Rods and multiphasic blasters. When the Goa'uld discovered them, they feared the potential threat that an invisible species could pose. They devastated Reetalia, killing most of the Reetou, but a number survived. After the attack, the Reetou split into two camps: those loyal to the Reetou Central Authority, who believed that they should fight the Goa'uld in force, and the Reetou Rebels, those who believed that the Goa'uld should be battled with "attrition"—wiping out all potential hosts. *'Reetou Central Authority:' The Reetou Central Authority is the government of the Reetou. After the devastation of Reetalia, they feel that the Reetou should fight the Goa'uld directly. The Reetou Rebels opposed this action, supporting "attrition"—the devastation of all potential hosts. To counter this, one Re'tu was commissioned to develop a human clone to warn the Tau'ri. The internal politics of the Re'tu Central Authority beyond that are unknown. *'Reetou Rebels:' The Reetou Rebels based on P6J-813 were a group of Reetou who opposed the ways of the Reetou Central Authority. According to a Tok'ra, the Reetou Rebels believed that to fight the Goa'uld Empire head on was a mistake, believing that the System Lords were too powerful. Instead, they favored fighting via a method of attrition—destroying all potential hosts, even though the plan would ultimately not work, as there were many races the Goa'uld could take on a hosts. Usually, they would send in five member suicide teams, who would render planets containing potential hosts lifeless with a series of weapons, with each one containing power comparable to that of a small nuclear weapon. 'Replicator' Replicators are advanced robots capable of reproducing themselves indefinitely, consuming all available resources in an area to create more of themselves. *'Asurans:' The Asurans, referred to as Replicators by the Tau'ri, were a technological life-form originally created by the Lanteans as a means of fighting the Wraith. *'Milky Way Replicators:' Replicators are advanced robots capable of reproducing themselves indefinitely, consuming all available resources in an area to create more of themselves. 'Salish ''"Spirits" The Spirits were humanoid in shape with their natural appearance resembling a human though their faces were the most distinctive feature which contained gills. Furthermore, they were shape changers allowing them to change their appearance which changed from small animals to impersonating other humans. In addition to this, they were capable of transporting people away with a gesture of their hands with the target disappearing in a white light. This was typically done with a certain hand movement but in their animal forms, a single look was capable of starting the transporter process. Finally, they had the capacity of healing one of their own though it required several of their number to perform the process. Before their origin was revealed to the Salish, the Spirits often took on the appearance of animals in order to ensure that their presence did not disturb them. Xe'ls took on the appearance of a raven from Indian legend and T'akaya took on that of a wolf. They guided and protected the Salish and sent them pure Ke from which the humans could make their houses, weapons and other tools. At some unknown point in the past, the Spirit homeworld was visited by the Goa'uld who brought their Salish slaves to the planet. The tribe were terrorized while the Spirits remained watching over them. Eventually, they fought off the Goa'uld to protect the slaves and freed them from their oppression. '''Serrakin Serrakin appear to be a reptilian species, humanoid in shape but having scaled skin and reptile-like eyes from the planet Hebridan. They are capable of speaking English and interbreeding with humans. Half-Serrakins possess the distinctive bone structure of regular Serrakin, but have lighter skin which does not appear to be scaled. The Serrakin live in peace with Hebridians, who they freed from the Goa'uld thousands of years ago. Interspecies marriages are fairly common. There were some who believe that the Serrakin are oppressing the human population subtly and trying to control them, though what merit, if any, these claims have is not shown. The entire economy largely seems to depend on the Tech Con Group, a conglomerate which produces nearly every product imaginable. Not all Serrakin appear to remain on their home planet, as some Serrakin are shown to be bounty hunters. The origins of the Serrakin people themselves are unknown. Thousands of years ago they came to Hebridan and liberated the people there from the Goa'uld, suggesting that, at least on a small scale, they were capable of challenging the Goa'uld. Curiously, they did not know the purpose of the Stargate despite this victory over the Goa'uld. After this period, the Serrakin integrated with this branch of humanity and lived in harmony. As part of this union, the Hebridians were given the advanced technology of the Serrakin race. 'Stragoth' The Stragoth are a race of beings from the planet P3X-118 in the Milky Way galaxy. The aliens were Humanoid in shape but appeared far differently with a hard reddish exo-skeleton. Their heads were covered in a helmeted shape structure with their mouth containing a mandible shaped structure. This produced a deep noise that was capable of being projected for other members of their kind to hear but was not capable of being understood by human ears. They showed no fear of dying and were quite willing to die rather than face capture. Furthermore, they made use of holographic technology in order to disguise themselves and seemed capable of interacting with humans through this means but not in their natural form. Their blood was purple in colour and gunshots were capable of killing a member of this race. 'Unas' Unas is a race named by the Goa'uld that translates to 'the first ones' or 'the first race' or more specifically, the first humanoid race that they used as hosts before Ra discovered the Tau'ri on Earth. The Unas evolved on P3X-888, the same homeworld as the Goa'uld. The Unas are reptilian in nature, possessing regenerative abilities that a Goa'uld symbiote can enhance. 'Ursini' The Ursini were an arthropodan, humanoid species found in one of the galaxies explored by the Destiny expedition. The Ursini are bipedal, like humans, but are shorter than an average human by at least a foot. They appear to have an exoskeleton, like insects, and have thin, bony fingers. They are capable of breathing the same atmosphere as humans. They are rather nimble, able to leap off walls and crawl on all fours with surprising speed. They appear to be fairly advanced, possessing large spaceships such as those encountered by Destiny. They also possess energy weapons which fire a red energy pulse that stuns the target for a short time, and use hibernation pods to hold their kind in stasis for long periods. Despite this, their ship-to-ship weapons appear to be inferior to even the most outdated Ancient technology, such as the weapons on board Destiny and the Seed ships. Perhaps because of this, they sent a research team to the Seed ship and commandeered it for use in their war against the Berzerker drones. 'Wraith' The Wraith are a vampiric hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on their right hand palm. Countless worlds in the Pegasus galaxy live in constant fear of the Wraith, who return periodically to cull their human herds. After taking their fill, the Wraith hibernate for centuries, watched over by Keepers, before they wake and feed again. <<<< BACK